


Муравьи

by iscalox, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: Q visits Picard to tell him a parable about... ants? But why is Q dressed in the American Civil War uniform? In Russian. This fic was written for Fandom Battle 2016 and initially uploaded anonimously, thus the Star Trek team is listed as my co-author.Кью рассказывает Пикарду притчу о муравьях. Но почему при этом Кью в форме времен войны Севера и Юга?





	Муравьи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - xenya_m.

Вся жизнь Жан-Люка теперь состояла из бесконечных совещаний. После возвращения на Землю прошло не так много времени — всего два месяца, — но «Энтерпрайз» уже казался сном. Неужели когда-то можно было отделаться краткой записью в журнале после встречи с новой формой жизни? Неужели раньше не приходилось подробно объяснять логику каждого своего поступка, затем проводить брифинг на полтора часа, потом составлять подробный отчет, а после еще и анализировать случай с психологом? За два месяца жернова бюрократии успели так основательно перемолоть Жан-Люка, что он уже почти и не мечтал о новой миссии. Его хотели сделать адмиралом, и поначалу Жан-Люк отчаянно сопротивлялся, но надежда вырваться с Земли с каждым днем угасала, оставляя после себя усталое безразличие.

Жан-Люк прекратил мечтать о космосе и вместо этого начал совершать долгие прогулки по парку рядом с академией, где в пруду плавали карпы-кои, на клумбах алели розы, а по дорожкам разгуливали беззаботные курсанты. Возвращаться во временную квартиру ему не хотелось — там его ждали только отчеты, доклады и не до конца заполненные анкеты. Во всяком случае, обычно.

Сегодня, едва открыв дверь, Жан-Люк почувствовал — что-то изменилось. Интуиция, натренированная тысячами опасных встреч в дальнем космосе, била тревогу. Жан-Люк осмотрел гостиную, тихо заглянул на кухню, а потом прошел в спальню, где и обнаружил причину всплеска адреналина: на кровати, свернувшись калачиком, спал Кью. Если появление Кью на «Энтерпрайзе» сулило неприятности и вызывало в лучшем случае настороженность, то сейчас Жан-Люк был почти рад. Его захлестнуло предвкушение — частично связанное с тем, что теперь появилась причина отложить недописанный отчет.

Жан-Люк остался стоять в дверях. Он был уверен, что Кью быстро надоест притворяться спящим, и через мгновение он вскочит и начнет носиться по комнате, театрально размахивая руками и оскорбляя всех подряд, после чего произойдет что-нибудь опасное, непредсказуемое и поучительное. Что-нибудь, что даст повод отвлечься от рутины. Однако Кью продолжал делать вид, что спит. Жан-Люк недоуменно нахмурился. Это было странно и выбивало из колеи гораздо больше, чем само появление гостя.

Жан-Люк осторожно подошел поближе и уставился на Кью. Тот был одет в черную жилетку, белую рубашку и синие брюки с подтяжками, а на стуле у кровати висел старинного вида мундир. Он казался поношенным: рукава истрепались, ворот был весь в пыли, а на плече проступило большое бурое пятно; Жан-Люк бросил взгляд на Кью — рукав рубашки тоже был испачкан. На полу валялись черные заляпанные грязью сапоги. Сам Кью выглядел не лучшим образом: он казался старше, чем обычно, и очень усталым. Он мерно дышал, будто и правда спал. Жан-Люку пришло в голову, что у Кью снова могут быть неприятности в континууме. Возможно, его во второй раз сделали человеком? Но зачем тогда эта форма? Нет, что-то здесь не сходилось.

Жан-Люк протянул было руку, чтобы растолкать незваного гостя и потребовать объяснений, но передумал и вместо этого пошел на кухню и заварил чай.

Кью появился в дверях через минут десять. Он все еще был без обуви и выглядел сонным и взлохмаченным.

— Пикард, — сказал он с легким налетом театрального удивления. — Какое приятное совпадение, встретить тебя здесь, на Земле! А я думал, что ты где-то там, в космосе, устанавливаешь контакты с очередной никому не интересной расой инопланетных имбецилов!

Жан-Люк скептически посмотрел на Кью:

— Никогда не подумал бы, что встретишь меня в моей же квартире? Что ты здесь делаешь, Кью? К чему этот маскарад? И ты что, правда спал?

Кью закатил глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что любому разумному существу и так все было бы ясно с первого взгляда и настаивать на объяснениях может только полный идиот.

— Человеческий сон — отвратительное занятие! — сказал он и протяжно зевнул. — Хуже только это ваше совокупление — спать хотя бы просто неприятно, а заниматься сексом на человеческий манер еще и смешно! Как-то Вэш пробовала уговорить меня на то, чтобы «заняться любовью», но я чуть не умер от смеха, когда понял, как вы это делаете! Ха-Ха! Обхохочешься!

Вэш давно уже не была любовницей Жан-Люка, но он почувствовал укол ревности.

— Ты так и не ответил ни на один из моих вопросов, — сказал он, пока Кью окончательно не сбил его с толку.

Кью плюхнулся на свободный стул и взял со стола вторую чашку с чаем, которой еще секунду назад там не было.

— Неужели мне придется объяснять настолько банальные вещи? — спросил он с ужасом. — А я то надеялся, что ты в конце концов научишься пользоваться своим маленьким и ущербным мозгом. Но не судьба! Нет, это слишком скучная тема для разговора. Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь более интересном. — Он нахмурил брови, не очень убедительно изобразив серьезную задумчивость. — А, придумал! Почему бы нам не побеседовать о муравьях?

— О муравьях?

— Да, о муравьях, — голос Кью почти обрел обычную энергию. Жан-Люк был уверен, что сейчас уж Кью точно вскочит и начнет бегать по кухне, но он остался сидеть, прихлебывая чай и брезгливо морщась после каждого глотка. — Представь себе, mon Capitaine, огромный лес, полный деревьев, зверей, птиц, насекомых и прочей недоразвитой жизни. А еще там есть… скажем так, лесники, следящие за порядком. Помимо скучной работы у них масса возможностей: можно залезть на дерево, набрать грибов, скрестить белку с бабочкой, научить зайца говорить, перенести улей с одного места на другое и посмотреть, что будут делать пчелы, можно… не знаю, заняться любовью с оленем, если хочется чего-нибудь поизвращеннее. Можно даже выследить медведя и попросить его тебя съесть — если таковы твои предпочтения. Масса вариантов, как провести время в соответствии со своими желаниями — какими бы причудливыми они ни были! Однако большинство лесников считает, что лес — не место для игр. Там слишком опасно. Вдруг говорящие зайцы создадут империю и свергнут власть лесников? Вдруг гибрид белки и бабочки разовьет интеллект и обгонит их в развитии? Вдруг желание быть съеденным медведем распространится среди лесников, и все они последуют дурному примеру? Поэтому лесники установили ограничения для самих себя — разрешено ходить по дорожкам, ничего не трогая, а все остальное запрещено. И лесники готовы стрелять в каждого, кто нарушит это правило. Как ты думаешь, Жан-Люк, стоит ли добиваться свободы, зная, что лесники так просто не отступят? Или пристрелить парочку, если они первыми применят оружие?

— Кью, я не могу однозначно ответить на твой вопрос. Это от многого зависит. Если в лесу разрешить все, это тоже к добру не приведет.

— Да-да, само собой, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся от его слов Кью. — Хаос непредсказуем, и если снять ограничения, то, весьма возможно, в лесу начнется вакханалия, или геноцид, или энтропия пожрет урожай шишек, или случится еще чего похуже. Но нужно учитывать, что недовольные запретами лесники отнюдь не идиоты, они умеют просчитывать последствия своих действий на сотни ходов вперед и не станут делать ничего, что привело бы к непоправимым последствиям. Добившись свободы, они будут менее строго следить за порядком в лесу — но что такое порядок? С точки зрения белки и с точки зрения лесника это разные вещи. Для лесника порядок — белка, сидящая на дереве и грызущая орехи. А если белка из этого выросла и хочет заняться ядерной физикой? Если недовольные добьются того, чтобы в лесу сменилась власть, то смогут установить новые правила, не ограничивающие свободу целиком и полностью, — и я говорю про правила для всех, не только для самих лесников.

Жан-Люк вспомнил про мундир, оставшийся висеть на стуле в спальне, и вдруг понял, что за форма была на Кью — американская, времен войны Севера и Юга. В последнее время Кью почти всегда появлялся одетым как капитан Звездного флота, но в их первую встречу у станции «Фарпойнт» он сменил несколько костюмов. И все они были выбраны не случайно, а подчеркивали идею, которую Кью хотел донести. Жан-Люку в голову пришла странная мысль. Он всегда полагал, что Кью носит флотскую форму в качестве насмешки, издевательства, но, возможно, это был скорее… жест солидарности? Если одежда Кью была метафорой, аллегорией, то таким образом он показывал, что с людьми заодно? И сегодняшний костюм, очевидно, был намеком. Странно, что Кью выбрал свой стороной Союз, а не Конфедерацию — но, наверное, дело было в том, что ограничение свободы он приравнял к рабству.

А еще у Жан-Люка возникло нехорошее чувство, что он знает, почему Кью вначале заговорил о насекомых.

— При чем тут муравьи? — уточнил Жан-Люк, догадываясь, каким будет ответ.

Кью бросил на него проницательный взгляд:

— Понимаешь, мой бывший капитан, если кто-то из лесников устроит восстание, то зверюшки пострадают. А что уж говорить о растениях и насекомых! Траву потопчут, бабочек раздавят. А еще у одного лесника, не желающего следовать идиотским правилам, есть хобби — он любит наблюдать за муравьями. И потому велики шансы, что если переворот не удастся, победители отомстят: соберут насекомых по всему лесу, запихнут в один муравейник и навсегда запретят выходить наружу. Как тебе такое развитие событий?

— Кью, твоя история оставляет желать лучшего, — Жан-Люк встал и подошел к чайнику, чтобы налить себе еще чая.

— Это еще почему? — спросил Кью с недобрым интересом.

— Потому что лесник никогда не придет просить совета у муравья и рассказывать ему притчи.

Кью расхохотался:

— Очень проницательно! Но сути это не меняет.

— Насколько я помню, сам лесник когда-то собирался запретить муравьям выходить из своего муравейника.

— Нет, это собирался сделать совет лесников. А тот конкретный лесник дал муравьям шанс доказать свое право на свободу — чего делать был совсем не обязан. А еще он помог им, когда его заставили провести испытание во второй раз. После чего навсегда потерял право навещать свой любимый муравейник да еще и оказался у лесников на коротком поводке, как дрессированная собачка. — Кью тоже поднялся на ноги и подошел к Жан-Люку вплотную. — Будет война, Жан-Люк, и сторонники свободы окажутся в меньшинстве.  
  
— Будет? — переспросил Жан-Люк.

Кью пожал здоровым плечом:

— Да, война еще не началась, но я знаю, что она неизбежна — я подсмотрел. Большинство считает, что носить поводок и страдать от скуки — совершенно нормально. Можно было бы наплевать на свободу, отказаться от мысли все изменить, но… но отрекся бы ты от бунта, если бы речь действительно шла о людях и насекомых? С другой стороны — стоит ли даже пытаться, если шансы не равны, а последствия могут быть катастрофическими… для всех?

Жан-Люк представил себе последствия, которые ждали человечество в случае проигрыша Кью, и очень сильно захотел ответить «нет, не стоит». Произнести одну из своих пламенных речей, которые он теперь каждый четверг по косточкам разбирал на сеансах со специалистом по инопланетной психологии. Но это было бы нечестно по отношению к Кью, и тот прекрасно знал бы, что ему солгали. А еще это было бы нечестно по отношению ко всем белкам, зайцам и прочим зверям из притчи Кью — кем бы они на самом деле ни были.

Поэтому Жан-Люк промолчал и вместо этого задумался о другом. Для того чтобы узнать его мнение, Кью совсем не обязательно было появляться здесь — он легко мог сделать это, находясь на другом конце галактики. Жан-Люк начал размышлять о настоящих мотивах визита. Зачем Кью пришел? Может быть, он искал вовсе не совета, а того, что мог получить только с глазу на глаз. Убежища? Это вряд ли. Моральной поддержки? Жан-Люк бросил косой взгляд на плечо Кью, украшенное ассиметричным красно-коричневым пятном, похожим на оторванное крыло бабочки, и вдруг подумал, что физическая форма для существа, изначально ею не обладающего, тоже должна быть метафорой — как и форма военная.

Жан-Люк оставил чайник в покое и полез в шкаф, где хранились простенький медицинский сканер и регенератор тканей. Сейчас их там не оказалось, а освободившееся место заняли бинты и склянка с какой-то мазью. Что ж, в контекст войны Союза и Конфедерации они и правда укладывались гораздо лучше.

— Раздевайся! — почти приказал Жан-Люк.

Кью повернулся к нему и окинул долгим взглядом:

— А я и не надеялся, что ты сам об этом попросишь! — сказал он игриво.

Жан-Люк поборол волну смущения и уточнил:

— Сними рубашку. Я хочу посмотреть, что у тебя там. Насколько я вижу, один из лесников не очень-то ласково с тобой обошелся.

Кью не стал спорить. Вместо этого он щелкнул пальцами, и рубашка с жилетом оказались на соседнем стуле. Правое плечо Кью было покрыто коркой крови. Больше всего рана напоминала неаккуратное пулевое ранение.

— Мне нужна теплая вода и чистая тряпка, Кью, — сказал Жан-Люк, с каждой секундой чувствуя себя все более неловко.

Это всего лишь метафора, аллегория, твердо сказал он сам себе. А Кью не имеет физического тела, это проекция. Тут нечего стесняться.

На столе появился тазик с водой: медный, покрытый эмалью, с узором из нежно-голубых цветочков. Рядом лежала белая тряпка. Жан-Люк взял ее, намочил в теплой воде и начал осторожно смывать засохшую кровь со спины Кью. Тот затих и только время от времени вздрагивал, когда Жан-Люк двигался слишком резко.

— Ты испытываешь боль?

— У меня нет примитивных физических чувств, как у вас, существ, ограниченных материальной формой. Но да, я испытываю… что-то, что твой жалкий мозг не в состоянии понять. И самым верным аналогом этому чувству будет боль.

— Проще было бы просто ответить «да», — сухо заметил Жан-Люк и продолжил осторожно отмывать спину от крови. Когда он закончил, Кью послушно повернулся к нему лицом и подставил грудь.

— И… я не могу ответить на твой вопрос, Кью, — продолжил Жан-Люк, не прекращая промывать рану. — Мне хотелось бы сказать, что войну нужно остановить любой ценой, но я сам на твоем месте так не поступил бы. Идеальным вариантом было бы… обеспечить безопасность муравьев до того, как начинать военные действия.

— О, а ты можешь отказаться от своего занудного антропоцентризма, когда захочешь, Пикард! Неожиданно! — сказал Кью удивленно. — Подумать только, ты только что признал себя муравьем. Какой прогресс!

— Кью… — неодобрительно протянул Жан-Люк и сделал более резкое движение, чем собирался. Кью со свистом втянул воздух, очень убедительно демонстрируя реакцию на физическую боль, которую не мог испытывать. Глаза у него стали блестящими и влажными. Жан-Люк сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, и продолжил, стараясь действовать осторожнее.

— Конечно, я подумал о вашей безопасности. И я запустил в действие… план «а», план «б» и план «в», — сказал Кью, внезапно отбросив язык притчи. Голос у него стал очень серьезным. — Но ты должен понять — вероятность того, что хоть один из них увенчается успехом, ничтожно мала. Если вдруг я проиграю, если меня убьют, Жан-Люк, — а это может случиться, и очень скоро, — то знай, я сделал все, что смог. И надеюсь, этого хватит.

— Я тоже очень надеюсь, — кивнул головой Жан-Люк, беря со стола мазь. Та была прохладной и щипала пальцы. Когда Жан-Люк начал наносить ее на плечо Кью, тот прикрыл глаза. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

Кью задумался.

— Нет, ты мне ничем не поможешь. В континууме все знают, как я к тебе отношусь; они сочтут мои мотивы личными. А в случае нашего поражения ты наверняка будешь убит. Но вот себе помочь ты можешь. Если континуум закроет космос для человечества, запрет вас в Солнечной системе, то вы наверняка захотите найти обходной путь. Как думаешь, какие у вас варианты?

— Самым очевидным кажется… путешествие во времени? Отправиться в прошлое, когда космос был еще открыт, выбраться за пределы Солнечной системы и каким-то образом изменить события, — предположил Жан-Люк.

— Пикард, но как же ваша хваленая первая директива? — Кью с притворным ужасом схватился за сердце, а затем снова стал серьезным: — Это не такая уж глупая мысль, но ты должен понимать, что кью тоже об этом подумают и сделают использование механических способов путешествия во времени невозможным. И что тогда останется?

Кью уставился на Жан-Люка с антропологическим интересом, будто наблюдая за обезьяной, которой дали палку и предложили достать с ее помощью банан из сложной ловушки.

Жан-Люк задумался. Кью сказал «механических», а значит…

— Останутся существа, умеющие перемещаться во времени. Или же живущие вне времени, — догадался он. — Наверняка среди них есть те, с кем континуум не захочет связываться? Те, что находятся на почти такой же ступени развития, что и кью?

— Жан-Люк, таких существ нет, мы — венец эволюции! — сказал Кью самодовольно, поворачиваясь так, чтобы было удобнее наносить мазь. — Конечно, как недавно выяснилось, мы не очень-то совершенный венец, но что выросло, то выросло.

— Хорошо, пусть так, но наверняка есть существа, чьей жизнью вы не интересуетесь.

— А это уже теплее. Нам — если не считать закосневших в своих предрассудках традиционалистов — нравится наблюдать за развитием, за прогрессом. Следить, как формы жизни меняются, как идет эволюция.

Жан-Люк сделал паузу, чтобы взять бинт. Затем он начал осторожно обматывать плечо Кью, раздумывая над тем, на что тот намекает.

— Существа в червоточине у Баджора, — наконец произнес он. — Я видел доклад Сиско — они живут вне времени. Пророки вам неинтересны: они не меняются, по крайней мере — линейно, потому что вся история для них существует одновременно.

Кью расплылся в улыбке.

— Жан-Люк, да ты умеешь думать! — воскликнул он. — Но пророки далеко от Земли, а значит, когда космос закроют, вы не сможете с ними связаться. Я не знаю, как именно все произойдет, но скорее всего вы лишитесь физической возможности вылетать за пределы Солнечной системы. Но вот тебе подсказка: уверен, что если вы настоите — а с вашей стороны будет безумием не настоять, — континуум даст вам время на создание хоть каких-то условий: может быть — полгода, может быть — год на то, чтобы построить станции и колонии для тех миллиардов, что вернутся из разных уголков галактики. Во всяком случае, я бы на месте континуума поступил именно так. И вы должны успеть провернуть аферу с пророками, пока срок не выйдет.

Жан-Люк закончил с перевязкой, и Кью подвигал плечом, проверяя, как держится бинт. Затем он вскочил на ноги и напряженно уставился на Жан-Люка сверху вниз:

— И еще бесплатный совет. К пророкам захочет отправиться Сиско, но не дайте ему этого сделать.

— Почему? Он лучше всего знаком…

— Да-да, а еще он очень важен для пророков. Так важен, что, пообещав им дорогого Бенджамина, вы сможете добиться от них очень многого. Пусть Сиско ждет поблизости, но вот сам у пророков не появляется, пока вы не договоритесь. — Кью недобро улыбнулся.

Жан-Люк задумчиво кивнул:

— Спасибо. А конкретно для меня у тебя нет совета?

— Конечно есть! — сказал Кью. Взгляд у него стал напряженным и совершенно нечеловеческим: будто на Жан-Люка из знакомого несовершенного тела смотрел древний хаос — что было не так уж далеко от истины. — Не отказывайся от возможности исследовать неизведанное, когда оно само этого хочет!  
  
— О чем ты, Кью? — спросил Жан-Люк, начиная чувствовать себя очень неуютно. Было в позе Кью и в его тоне что-то слишком интимное, заставляющее думать, что Кью говорит о личном, касающемся только их двоих.

— Ты и сам знаешь, — ответил Кью серьезно и склонился к Жан-Люку, чтобы его поцеловать.

Жан-Люк замер, на мгновенье совершенно растерявшись. Да, нужно было признать, что Кью ему нравился — хотя в равной степени и раздражал, но Жан-Люк никогда даже думать себе не разрешал о том, чтобы пойти на поводу у собственных желаний. Личные отношения с существом, которое силой мысли может стереть с лица Земли человечество — а еще и саму Землю, и полгалактики заодно — были исключены. Они поставили бы крест на карьере капитана. Кью был слишком непредсказуем, слишком взрывоопасен, слишком безответственен — как ребенок с атомной бомбой. Он в любой момент мог начать шантажировать Жан-Люка безопасностью корабля, грозить экипажу, мешать работе.

Но… Жан-Люк внезапно понял, что все еще рассуждает как капитан «Энтерпрайза», которым уже не является. У него больше не было ни экипажа, ни корабля, а отчетами он и сам с радостью пожертвовал бы. Да и Кью оказался вовсе не тем, кем Жан-Люк его считал. До этого Кью играл только две роли: трикстера, несущего хаос ради хаоса, и судьи человечества. Сейчас же Жан-Люк обнаружил, что за действиями Кью стоит цель — если не благородная, то хотя бы достойная. Может быть, когда-то Кью и бунтовал ради самого бунта, но теперь все изменилось. Да и судьей Кью больше не был — скорее он выступал в роли единственного сторонника человечества в континууме. Жан-Люк вдруг понял, что до сих пор, глядя на себя и Кью, видел тех, кого давно уже нет, тени прошлого. В какой-то момент все изменилось, они оба стали другими, а он и не заметил.

Жан-Люк отстранился и посмотрел Кью в глаза. Тот криво усмехнулся, но взгляд у него был серьезный. Несколько мгновений они молча глядели друг на друга, а затем Жан-Люк потянулся вверх и продолжил поцелуй. Кью издал странный звук — одновременно удивленный и довольный — и очень крепко прижал Жан-Люка к себе. Поцелуй, поначалу осторожный и почти невинный, становился все глубже. Жан-Люк гладил одной рукой обнаженную спину Кью, стараясь не задевать повязку, а другую опустил ниже, на бедро. Кью ответил, испарив верх от формы Жан-Люка, и начав исследовать его грудь и живот ловкими пальцами. Поцелуй набрал скорость, затянул в себя полностью, превратился в бешеный ураган, сметающий все на своем пути. И их с Кью смело: Жан-Люк сам не заметил, как они оказались в спальне, на кровати, совершенно голые. Кью был сверху; он вжимался в Жан-Люка всем телом, будто хотел войти в него целиком.

Жан-Люк чувствовал, как что-то странное, неописуемое, огромное, чуждое окружает его сознание со всех сторон и осторожно трогает, как кот лапой, просится войти. Жан-Люк приглашающе открыл свой разум, и его затопило чужими мыслями и эмоциями, чужой сущностью.

Кью вошел в него — весь. Он просочился под кожу Жан-Люка разумным туманом, растекся по нервным окончаниям, проник в мозг. Жан-Люк открыл глаза, которые непонятно когда успел закрыть, и уставился в лицо Кью. Тот улыбнулся, и это была улыбка приглашения. Жан-Люк протянул руку и погладил щеку Кью, чувствуя, как его собственные пальцы, будто забыв, что обладают физической формой, втекают внутрь чужого тела. Жан-Люк нашел яростно горящую точку под кожей Кью и коснулся ее. Кью задрожал и издал сдавленный стон. Жан-Люк потянулся дальше, сквозь тело к сознанию, и осторожно сжал чувства Кью. Те начали пульсировать, набухая и увеличиваясь, а Кью закрыл глаза и слегка приоткрыл рот, полностью сосредоточившись на ощущениях. По его лбу стекала капля пота, казавшаяся неуместно обыденной.

Мысли Жан-Люка горели ледяным огнем. Он провел по ребрам Кью ногтями, царапая кожу, и почувствовал запах яблок. Прикосновения Кью были темно-синими, узкими и извивающимися, как шелковая лента. Его возбуждение пахло озоном и ощущалось кисло-горьким, терпким на вкус.

Все перемешалось. Жан-Люк смотрел сам на себя из тела Кью, одновременно чувствуя, как тот гладит рукой его член; Кью лизал его мысли шероховатым языком, отчего у Жан-Люка подгибались пальцы на ногах; Жан-Люк целовал шею Кью, которая одновременно была и его собственной; их сознания и тела слились и перепутались до такой степени, что это ужасало бы, если бы Жан-Люк не чувствовал — Кью никогда не позволит им потеряться друг в друге.

— Не волнуйся, Жан-Люк, — раздался у него в голове охрипший голос Кью, — у меня слишком большое эго, чтобы полностью слиться с другим существом. Мы останемся сами собой.

Пальцы Кью коснулись центра удовольствия Жан-Люка и начали чертить на нем круги, а он сам нашел в сознании Кью сплетение тонких нитей, связывающих его со вселенной, и стал стимулировать, ритмично гладя и сжимая.

Мысли Жан-Люка и Кью складывались в общий узор, и чем сложнее он становился, тем острее был экстаз. Жан-Люк чувствовал, как от его эмоций узор дрожит и покрывается желтоватым липким медом, приторно-горьким, с вкраплениями шероховатой кислоты. Их общее сознание растянулось в тонкую прозрачную ленту, усеянную горящими точками удовольствия; Кью прикасался к этим точкам, не пропуская ни одной и вызывая ощущения, описать которые Жан-Люк был не в состоянии. Кью снова застонал, и этот звук вспыхнул, как мокрый шероховатый камень под кончиками пальцев.

А затем Жан-Люк разорвался на тысячи частей и закричал то ли от страха, то ли от восторга. Его накрывало волнами экстаза. Он закрыл глаза и отдался во власть ощущений.

Когда все стихло, когда Жан-Люк снова стал сам собой — устало раскинувшимся на кровати, вспотевшим, вдавленным в простыню так, будто весил тонну; он осторожно приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на Кью, который лежал рядом. Тот казался солено-горячим и шершавым. Жан-Люк темно-сине нахмурился.

— У тебя возбуждены все зоны мозга, — пояснил Кью, и его слова простучали, как мячик для пинг-понга по обитому бархатом столу. — Образовались новые нейронные связи. Все немного перепуталось. Не зацикливайся на синестезии, и она сама пройдет. Просто мы слишком…

— Слишком что?

— Слишком хорошо подходим друг другу. Из-за этого слияние вышло полнее, чем я рассчитывал, — Кью удивленно пожал плечами.

Жан-Люк кивнул, не рискуя отвечать — он чувствовал, что слова его будут нежно-голубого цвета, совершенно неподобающего капитану Звездного флота, да еще и по-домашнему хлопковыми на ощупь. Несмотря на то, что он не до конца сознавал, что произошло, чувства, которые остались после, были кристально ясны: нежность и удовлетворение, как после эмоционально окрашенного секса.

Жан-Люк попытался придумать более нейтральную тему для разговора.

— Меня всегда интересовало, — начал он отстраненно, будто обсуждая научную проблему, — чем является твое человеческое тело? Метафорой? Проекцией? Аллегорией? Приближенным описанием?

— Метафора — вполне подходящее слово, — ответил Кью. Его слова теперь были просто словами, а значит, синестезия и правда отступала. — Мы, кью, не имеем физического воплощения во вселенной. Для коммуникации мы подбираем ту форму, которая будет наиболее точно отражать нашу суть для собеседника. Но почему ты заговорил об этом после секса, Жан-Люк?

— Пытаюсь понять, что между нами произошло. Тоже метафора? Метафора чего?

— Секс — это метафора секса! Чего же еще? — закатил глаза Кью, будто объясняя элементарную вещь непонятливому ребенку. — Прекращай анализировать, а то я решу, что тебе не понравилось!

Жан-Люк послушно замолчал. Кью тоже больше ничего не говорил. Несколько минут они провели в полной тишине, а потом Кью нащупал руку Жан-Люка и сжал ее. Жан-Люк ответил тем же.

Кью громко вздохнул, щелкнул пальцами, и вдруг оба они вернулись за кухонный стол, полностью одетые. Жан-Люк чувствовал себя чистым, будто еще и успел вымыться, пока перемещался из спальни.

— Ну что ж, mon Capitaine, — усмехнулся Кью, снова берясь за чашку чая. Жан-Люк подумал, что теперь он выглядит гораздо бодрее. — Будем считать, что я не зря заходил. И да, насчет совета лично тебе. У меня есть еще один — менее интимный. Поговори с Б’Элланой Торрес, когда она вернется. Она сможет рассказать тебе кое-что интересное о полетах в континуум через сверхновые. И не ревнуй к Кэти! Это всего лишь политика! Если бы я мог, то попросил бы о ребенке тебя.

Жан-Люк удивленно нахмурился, но решил не уточнять, о чем идет речь, — тема казалась скользкой.

Кью глотнул еще чая, с брезгливым интересом посмотрел на чашку и опустил ее на стол. А затем встал и сделал шаг к Жан-Люку. Жан-Люк тоже поднялся.

— Надеюсь, еще увидимся. Если мы победим, то я навещу тебя, и не раз. Если же проиграю… что ж, возможно, мы все равно встретимся, если план «в» сработает. Но на случай, если Юг победит, если ни один мой план не увенчается успехом, если пророки не помогут, я… — он не договорил, а вместо этого схватил Жан-Люка за плечи и притянул к себе, а затем поцеловал. На этот раз поцелуй остался просто поцелуем — хотя Жан-Люк и ощутил легкую желтую кислоту, та почти сразу исчезла.

Наконец Кью отпустил его плечи, лучезарно улыбнулся и добавил:

— И не бери в голову «муравьев», Жан-Люк. Я не испытываю к насекомым сексуального интереса. — Он окинул Жан-Люка оценивающим взглядом и театрально облизнулся.

Жан-Люк еле удержался от того, чтобы закрыть лицо рукой.

— А к оленям? Я помню, ты что-то говорил про лесников и оленей.

Кью фыркнул:

— Ну уж нет, меня привлекает разум, потенциал… ну и лысина тоже ничего. Ну что ж, до свидания, мой капитан!

Он поднял руку, собираясь щелкнуть пальцами. А Жан-Люк вдруг понял, что в происходящем есть одно несоответствие, и поспешил задать вопрос, пока Кью не исчез.

— Но ты же сказал, что война еще не началась. А как же рана? — он кивком указал на плечо Кью. — Ты что, пришел из будущего?

Кью вдруг опустил глаза. Вид у него стал почти смущенный.

— Нет, я из настоящего. Ты слишком уж линеен! Меня и правда ранят, это не обман. Но в будущем я не смогу тебя навестить.

— И поэтому ты решил прийти ко мне… заранее?

— Ага! И спасибо за заботу — это было очень трогательно, честно! Мысль о твоих нежных руках будет согревать меня в самый тяжелый момент моей жизни! — Кью театрально прижал ладонь к сердцу. — Мне было приятно — насколько вообще могут быть приятными физические ощущения.

В голосе Кью звучало легкое пренебрежение, но Жан-Люк не сомневался, что это всего лишь притворство. Насколько он помнил, Кью отдавался физическим ощущениям целиком и полностью и получал от них удовольствие — ничуть не меньшее, чем сам Жан-Люк. Его вдруг накрыло волной недавних воспоминаний — а с ними и синестезии. Кью, ведущий языком по его груди, возбуждение, рассыпающееся апельсиновым льдом, колючие волосы под пальцами, сознание Кью, идущее терпко пахнущей рябью от наслаждения. Жан-Люк вздохнул и отогнал непрошенные мысли прочь.

— Я тоже надеюсь, что мы еще увидимся, — кивнул он. — Очень надеюсь.

Кью подмигнул и исчез — вместе с лишней чашкой.

Жан-Люка вдруг накрыла бесконечная усталость. Он покачал головой, чувствуя, что получил слишком много новой информации — и что уж говорить о новых ощущениях! — а затем пошел к компьютеру, искать информацию о Б’Эллане Торрес и сверхновых.


End file.
